


Tumblr Prompt: Me and You

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Damijon Tumbr Prompts [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Budding Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt Day 4: Body Swap/ Puberty ExplorationDamian and Jon switch bodies, Forcing the older teen to endure some of the effects of puberty once again.





	Tumblr Prompt: Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for not updating but I spent my first two days out of the hospital by sleeping. Anyway, three days are caught up so I hope you enjoy these as much as enjoyed writing them.

Jon blinked in confusion, trying to remember how he ended up among the broken crates where Damian had been perched moments before. The last thing he remembered was the older teen yelling at him to stop. His head ached, feeling much too big and his body protested achingly at his movements. The amount of pain he felt caused a wave of nausea to roll through him.

"Robin," he croaked, his voice sounding strange. Scrubbing a hand over his face he froze as he felt the material of the domino mask. Eyes snapping open he took in the tall green boots and torn black fabric covering his legs. A large cut across the dark olive flesh of his (not his) thigh.

"Tt," the disapproving click of the tongue sounded odd as he looked over at himself scowling in disappointment with him. The blue eyes became unfocused for a moment before sharpening again. "Your heart is unsteady, you need to breathe, Superboy," he commanded.

Of course, Robin would have no trouble controlling superpowers, all he did was control everything, "This is weird," he shook his head, which resulted in a sharp pain, "Ow," he held his head, his fingers coming away wet. 

"Fool, you should have heeded my warning and stood back. You're useless against magic at the best of times and a disaster at the worst," the older teen admonished dragging him to shaky feet.

The younger boy winced in protest as his body was moved. He could feel every cut and bruise. His head swam as he struggled to orient himself.

"Stop whining, I have been hurt worse than this on numerous occasions," he admonished. Still, he stopped, he wouldn't risk attempting X-ray vision when he could very easily kill the human body with heat vision by mistake. Instead, he surveyed his body, blue eyes laced with concern, "I do admit it is strange to be completely unscathed considering I had part of the ceiling on me,"

A shaky unfocused laugh as Jon slurred, "I'm jus trynabe usedta bein shorter 'en you,"

If the words hadn't been so unfocused, he would have answered with a biting remark. As he saw the color drain from his usually dark face he caught the smaller frame just as he collapsed. He scooped up the body in his arms cradling him carefully, "Being half alien has its benefits," he admitted as he flew them back to the manor.

 

"Father," he called his adolescent voice cracking.

Jason looked in his direction brow arched, "Your old man ain't here kid," before his turquoise eyes landed on Robin's limp body, "Shit what happened to him," he knew how tough the youngest Wayne to be, so whatever happened must have been serious.

"Todd if you're not going to be of assistance, step aside, or better yet go retrieve father. No Pennyworth instead," he snapped laying Jon out on the stretcher.

Momentarily stunned, the man finally found his voice, "Baby Bat," it wasn't a question. Then he huffed with insult, "You know, I am just as capable of patching someone up,"

A dismissive shake of his head, "Yes, but you lack anything remotely resembling a gentle touch and Kent is not as accustomed to pain as we are," he hit the intercom calling Alfred. 

"Aww scared I'll make your little boyfriend cry, Baby Bat," he teased. 

A glare from Superboy was unnerving because it was so out of place on the round-cheeked face. "Whatever," he pushed off the wall stalking out of the room.

"Dear me what happened to Master Damian," the butler gasped.

"He got body swapped with a half Kryptonian who doesn't know how to listen," he grumbled. Only his eyes brimming with worry betrayed his irritated tone. 

Studying the young hero he asked, "Why didn't you administer the necessary treatment for Master Kent, yourself," he asked as he washed his hands. 

He looked away uncomfortably as he answered in a rushed mumble, "BecauseIdidn'twanttohurthim," a breath, "and you are much gentler when placing stitches,"

A kind look as the butler responded, "Well then we shall have to work on that. Won't we young master,"

"As for now, I expect a full briefing on exactly what transpired," Batman entered the cave as Alfred just finished tying off the last stitch, checking over Jon one last time. 

"Father," Damian began noting the scrunched look on the elder Wayne's face.

"First take a shower you smell like a sewer," he ordered.

Although Alfred was meticulously removing armor to clean off a body he had dozens of times before, Damian still bristled. It may have been his body but he was not sure Jon would be comfortable with the action. He turned to face his father, "It is not my place to touch Kent's body without his permission," he insisted.

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, "Fair enough but wash your hair and change your clothes at the very least," he turned away not waiting for a reply as he went to call Clark.

"Tt," he glowered at his father's back before climbing the stairs. He had to admit he stunk badly and was caked in matter that was not mud. He could feel it sticking to his skin through the denim of his jeans. Making his way to a door where he rapped his knuckles against it sharply.

Tim was sitting at his computer when he called, "Come in," he turned, gagging slightly at the odor, "Hey Jonny what's up," he asked.

"It's me, Replacement," he looked away.

Confusion and curiosity blended in the older teen's face, "Demon Brat," he laughed, "How did this happen? Oh God, don't tell me poor Jon is stuck in your evil little body," his amused laughter died abruptly with the withering glare he earned.

"Yes, poor Kent indeed" he growled. Crossing his arms over his chest he continued, "In any event, Father has insisted I clean up and I don't own any clothes that would fit this lanky frame," he shifted from one foot to the other.

As amusing as his little bother's discomfort was, he was touched at the teen's consideration for his friend, "Sure thing Dami," he pulled a shirt and sweats from his dresser, then tossed an unopened package of boxer briefs at him, "Here this should fit him," he offered.

"Thanks, Drake," he offered a small smile.

 

Standing in his bathroom his hands hesitated at the jacket's zipper. He caught his face in the mirror and stepped closer taking in the bright blue eyes. He smiled softly as he noticed the sliver of yellow just around the pupil, "You truly are beautiful, Jon," Carefully studying each feature from the thick black hair to the faint freckles dusted over his nose. Committing every detail to memory. 

It wasn't until he removed the admittedly filthy jacket revealing the A-shirt which clung to the narrow body he felt the first stirrings low in his abdomen. Hurridly he turned on the cold water in the shower. Removing everything but his briefs he stepped into the icy water allowing it to chill his body into calm. Scrubbing his hair until it felt smooth in his hands before quickly running a cloth over the pale skin ignoring the still covered area. 

His hearing had been completely focused on Jon's heartbeat, he immediately noticed when it neared his bedroom door. "Dami," was called out, just as the older teen sped himself dried and dressed. He jerked the door open.

"Oh you cleaned me up," he noted with a slight blush.

"Father insisted," he explained, "I did not look at nor touch any of your intimate areas," he assured. Needing the younger boy to trust him. 

"Thanks," the relief evident in his voice, "Oh," his eyes had wandered down to the tented sweatpants.

The idea of touching the super's body had caused a flush of arousal and he was ashamed of how little control he had over this body, "Apologies,"

A bright laugh that had never sounded from those lips before, "Don't worry about it Dami. My dad says that just happens sometimes," he nudged the taller shoulder.

"Yes well, in any event, I apologize for washing your body without your consent," he blushed furiously. This ridiculous adolescent body kept betraying him.

Touching his arm softly, "I trust you, Dami," he squeezed, "Maybe its good you know for our relationship," a blush, "Um friendship, I meant our friendship," he stammered green eyes going wide in surprise.

An arched brow and the taller boy stepped into his space, "Relationship? Would you like that," he offered.

An awkward disbelieving shrug, "Maybe after Dick's magician friend fixes us," he said hopefully looking up from under the dark lashes. 

Cupping his own face felt strange, but Jon was in there so he did, "Agreed, kissing myself is not something I would delight in,"


End file.
